wish
by yinrei13
Summary: thou shall wish upon a falling star...thou shall wish be granted. a one-shot Loki x Fenris fic... XD


A/N: I just stumbled on this fic that I didn't even remember I wrote it. Anyway, it's indeed bad not to publish this one! And I hope you, dear readers will like it.

P.S.: To my one-shot story Stay, I may probably continue writing additional chapters but right now I need much inspiration to continue. I hope someone can help me. I'll very much appreciate it. o_o

Enjoy… XD

* * *

After a long journey, they finally decided to camp. As they have not been totally at rest, unless they eat or get tired of walking for two days now. Chaos, Fenris, and most especially Loki, could make it for one more day, just as they had planned to kill their time traveling, but not on Iris.

They finally decided to give in to her request as she would not stop complaining either to Fenris or Chaos, which added more stress on them. As soon as they found a clearing, they immediately unpacked all their necessities and ate.

"I guess resting long for a while isn't such a bad idea at all." Chaos said as he stretched himself. "Geez… My bones are crackling!"

"I told you we should rest!" the young cleric pouted. "See what you've done to my poor legs? Look at them they're swelling!"

"And how would that happen? You never carried a single luggage at all. And you would even get on my back just because you don't want to walk!"

"Are you blaming me?" Iris stood up, placing her arms on her waist. "You even dare blame this poor, little damsel-in-distress?! Whose idea is the three-day non-stop walking anyway?! Even Fenris and…" she trailed off and glanced at assassin, then shook her head. "Even Fenris is already tired!"

"Hey that's not we're talking about here!"

"Oh yes it is mister!"

"No it's not!"

"It is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Not!"

Fenris just let out a sigh as the two started bickering at each other. Meanwhile, Loki just closed his eyes.

"They'll stop…eventually." Fenris added.

Loki just nodded at her remark. He opened his eyes when he felt Fenris move. "Where are you going?"

"I'll just go and take a little stroll. And probably look for a spring or something. Err, you don't have to come. I can take it alone." She said when he started to move as well. "I'll be fine."

"You don't know what else lurks in here. Besides…" he turned his head on the two still arguing red heads. "I hate noises."

Fenris smiled. "Alright then, you said so."

.....

Silence reigned as they walked. Either the two of them didn't feel like talking or they're just being too shy to talk?

_Strange…_ thought Fenris. _Why am I feeling uneasy? It's just Loki._

Meanwhile, strangely as it is, Loki was also thinking of the same. _It's just Fenris._ He thought.

They continued on walking with same thoughts, until they reached a small lake. Still, none of them ever spoke. Fenris just went to her business of filling her flask with water. Loki on the other hand stooped down and washed his face. After he was done, he turned his attention to Fenris who was already sitting under a particularly shady tree.

She also looked at him with curiosity when she noticed he had been staring at her. "I think I want to stay here for a while. You may go ahead back to camp if you wish."

"No." he spoke as he walked towards her. "Like I've said, we don't know what else lurks in here." He stopped two steps away from her. "May I?"

"Sure" she replied weakly.

Silence lingered on them still. As time passed, Fenris was already becoming a little bothered with the silence. She was about to say something to break the silence, but decided to just keep her mouth shut. She peered at Loki in the corner of her eye. He just sat there with eyes closed, seemingly contented being like that.

_Nothing new huh._ Fenris thought. She let out a deep sigh of frustration. _Just like he is, always._

She curled and hugged her knees when a breeze blew. She turned her gaze up in the sky. Thousands of stars twinkled like gemstones on a dark cave, giving additional light to the surrounding s together with the moon.

_I wish that my feelings will be as clear as their light._ She thought as tears slowly escaped her eyes. _I wish that someone will help me overcome this pain, help me forget this. I'm tired. I'm so tired._ She buried her head in her hands trying to smother her sobs. She didn't want Loki to see her on a weak state, crying on her own. Yet on the other hand, she knows that he's the only person who she can trust to show herself like that. It was during times like this Loki was a big help to her even if he doesn't utter a single word of comfort. His presence was more than enough.

Even with his eyes closed, Loki could still feel whatever movements or sounds Fenris makes, especially the sobs of hers that she tries so hard to hide from him. It was during the times like this that he would want to speak to her, to reach her, to make her stop. But he didn't want to argue with her again, like what happened the first and last time he tried. It was then he decided that he would just be a silent companion to her. Even if it was like a torture to him that he couldn't do a single thing to comfort her.

_She wouldn't listen to me. She always hurts herself. Yet she doesn't realize that along with what she's doing to herself, she hurts someone else._

Loki suddenly snapped his eyes open at the thought. _Idiot._ He shook his head. _What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't even dare give a damn about those matters…yet, somehow I just…_ he let out a sigh. Then something caught his attention on the reflection of the water. He immediately raised his head up in the sky. A falling star.

He stared at it as it went across the night sky and remembered an old saying about it. 'Make a wish and it will come true.' He closed his eyes for a moment and opened them again. He saw another one fall again. And another. And another one. It wasn't just a single falling star, but a shower.

"Fenris." He called at her.

"Please Loki, not now. I don't want to talk." She answered without raising her head, as she was still crying.

"No. Not that. Look up there."

"Hmm?" Fenris raised her head a little and brushed her tears before looking up. "What…?"

She was unable to utter a word as she marveled at the sight. It's like the stars heard her and didn't just send one, but many.

A small smile started to form on her lips as it came on an end. As soon as the last star crossed the sky, strange enough, she felt better.

Loki turned his gaze to her.

"I think I can go back now."

He just nodded and stood up as well. "Let's go then."

.....

For the nth time, as they were walking back to camp, there was still silence. But it wasn't like it was before, it was different. It was like they were actually waiting for each other to speak.

_Damn._ Loki cursed at himself. He didn't know why he was feeling a little frustrated at the moment. He looked at Fenris. Her eyes showed no hints of any sadness or hurt unlike the nights before they were heading back to camp right after she finished crying. He suddenly felt as odd feeling. Something he admitted to himself he had never felt before. _Should I? Should I tell her now?_ He shook his head. _If so, what will happen? If not, what if there'd be no chances like this? Argh… damn it really! I'm confused._

Fenris glanced at Loki, then turned back looking at the path they were walking. She thought for a moment he saw his face looking utterly confused. She shook her head. _No. It's Loki. That's impossible._ She glanced back at him. He was looking straight at the path again and his face was dead serious as ever. She let out a sigh and nodded to herself. _Right. He is Loki._

_....._

Soon they came to the clearing where they had set their camp. Loki, who was now walking ahead of Fenris suddenly stopped, causing her to bump unto him.

"Ah Loki!" she rubbed her nose. "What's the matter? Something wrong?"

Loki let no time to waste. He quickly grabbed Fenris and forcefully turned her around. He even placed his hand to cover her eyes. "Don't look."

"What's gotten into you so sudden?" she struggled from his grasp and was able to successfully free herself from him. "And what do you mean don't…look?"

She hardly finished stating her sentence as she came face to face of what Loki didn't want her to see. A tear fell from her eyes and her mind started to cloud together with her emotions.

While they were away, Chaos and Iris' argument turned into a cat and mouse game. And by chance, while Iris was running, she tripped. Not wanting her to kiss the hard, cold ground, Chaos acted out of instinct and tried catching her but had imbalanced himself on the process. Both of them fell and accidentally kissed. Just as so, Loki and Fenris arrived, seeing them like that.

"No!" Fenris screamed out of shock. She quickly covered her mouth when she realized she had just screamed.

Realizing their presence, the two immediately broke up and sat. They both blushed madly and bent down their heads. Though embarrassed, realizing that an explanation was needed, Chaos was able to speak to them.

"Hey guys! It's not what you think it is!" he waved his hands wildly. "We were just fooling around when Iris tripped and we both fell. It was really an accident."

"I'm sorry" Fenris suddenly blurted out, surprising the three of them. "Sorry." With that, she turned around and started to run away crying.

Loki let out an angry hiss as he glared coldly at them, then left as well. It left both Chaos and Iris dumbfounded.

"What's with them?" Chaos scratched his head.

"We didn't do anything wrong." Iris tugged at his arm. "Did we?"

He just shrugged at her and began preparing their sleeping mats.

.....

_Fenris where have you gone?_ Loki worriedly thought as he raced about the forest. As he came towards near the lake, where they came from before, he saw a familiar figure. Fenris. _Thank the gods she's safe._

As he approached her, he clearly heard her crying, this time full of hurt. As much as he hated it, he never wanted her to see her in so much pain. He even thought of going back to back and get even with Chaos for making her cry this much, but quickly changed his mind knowing it'll only make her more upset.

"Fenris" he spoke as he carefully made his way to her.

"Go away Loki. I want to be alone."

"Please…" he reached out his hand to touch her but she slapped it away.

"I said go away! I don't need your sympathy on this. All I want is to be alone!" she shouted at his face. "So leave me alone will you?!"

"Will you stop saying that?" Loki simply replied on a low tone. "You're not the only one who's hurt." His last words were said in an almost whisper as he set his eyes on the ground.

Fenris, stunned with Loki's word, immediately ceased crying. "Loki…"

She stared at his eyes and realized it was different. It wasn't that usual emotionless orbs, but rather it looked a lot identical to hers every time she thought of Balder… or Chaos.

Loki looked up again and locked his gaze unto hers. "Do you understand now Fenris? Do you understand me now why I do this? It's for you. I just realized that it has always been for you. But you wouldn't see it because you're too preoccupied having these thoughts of him and hurting yourself."

"Loki I'm sorry!" Tears started to form in her eyes again. "I should've known."

He wiped her tears away and pulled her to an embrace. He felt odd, but it was indescribably good. He didn't know that feeling happy was that good. And more importantly, giving on to his inner emotions doesn't seem to be that bad either.

"It's okay now. No one's going to hurt you anymore. I'll always be here to protect you." He whispered at her."

Fenris only nodded and tightened her embrace on him.

.....

After Fenris had completely calmed down, they decided to head back to camp again. This time, none of them spoke, as with their hands intertwined with each other, it seemed more than enough comfort for the both of them.

It was a relief that when they reached their camp, the fire was set low and the two red heads were already fast asleep. Except that they were cuddled together.

Seeing them like that made Fenris feel somewhat upset again. She stopped on her tracks, bit her lower lip, and furrowed her brows, as her eyes moistened with tears.

"Fenris."

With the sound of his ever calmed voice, she snapped at her trance.

His green, worried eyes, met her violet , sad ones as he stated at her reassuringly. "I'm here."

She nodded and bent her head down as he led her to a tree, away from the view of their two, sleeping comrades.

As soon as they sat down, Fenris dropped, or rather slammed her head on the assassin's shoulder. Her whole body was trembling. She took in short, deep breathes hoping to suppress her in-coming tears.

Loki placed an arm around her shoulders, and with his free hand, wiped away a few escaped tears from her eyes.

"It may not be this time but I'm sure you'll get over it. You just need some ample time to heal yourself and move on."

"And you'll help me right?" she looked up at him. "Right Loki?"

"Yes."

One last tear fell from her eye as a small, curve formed on her lips. "Promise you won't leave me?"

"I won't" he said as he wiped the final tear away. "I promise."

"Thank you."

Fenris laid her head on Loki's chest and slowly wrapped her arms on his waist. He, in return, placed her on a tight embrace, as if he won't let her go forever.

Out of nowhere, Loki suddenly heard himself spoke in an almost whispery manner. "I didn't know wishes from a falling star can come true this fast."

"Me neither." Fenris replied back.

Somewhat surprised with what they have just said, they looked at each other and both chuckled.

Loki brushed some hair off Fenris' face. "Goodnight Fenris."

"Goodnight Loki." She replied back at him with a smile.

.....

The stars that graced the night sky shone more brightly and twinkled as if they were dancing. Underneath them slept two figures, both contented with a new found peace they just had.

It really seemed like the stars both heard their wish and found that they answer one another's call. For he, who wished to be noticed by her and to be able to help her overcome her pain; as for she, who wished for someone to help her forget and save her from her misery; they were just perfect for each other.

* * *

End


End file.
